Lizzie's secret crush
by pinky12520
Summary: Lizzie finally finds that special someone! She meets a new guy and can't decide to date him or a guy she has known sence Kindergarton!


Disclaimer I do not own The Lizzie Mcguire tv show

Chapter 1

It was a bright cheerful day at the Mcguires. Ahhhhhhhhh ,well I guess not. As usual Matt was tourtering Lizzie in a mean way and Lizzies parents were yelling and screaming. Lizzie and Matt were late for school because Matt put a fake spider down Lizzie's bra. "Finally" thought Lizzie, "Off to school". When Lizzie arrived at school everything was nice and normal.

But when she got to her first class she saw something very very strange. She saw Miranda and Ethan Craft making out! "Miranda, what are you doing"? screamed Lizzie. "Well I ment to tell you that Ethan and I were dating, but I forgot". Said Miranda. "This is so wrong", thought Lizzie. "I am supposed to be that girl". Next came in Gordo he looked so different. "He looked HOTT", thought Lizzie. He was wearing skator boy shoes and a skator boy shirt. "He almost looked hotter then Ethan", thought Lizzie.

It was now Science class, and Lizzie didn't care about Miranda and Ethan, all she cared about was Gordo. She was so happy to go to science because Gordo was her Lab partner. She didn't know why but she couldn't get her mind off of him. She felt so giddy and happy. So she decided to go over to Gordo and ask him out. "Gordo" said Lizzie "Ya", said Gordo "Will you go out with me" she thought. But instead she said "could I barrow you pencil."

"Sure", said Gordo. "I feel so stupid", thought Lizzie. It was Lunch and Lizzie was glad because she was starving. She already new what she was getting, a hotdog, and chips. She got her curige up and walked over to Gordo and asked him to sit by her at Lunch. He said "Ya I'd love to". Gordo had always loved Lizzie and he wanted to ask her out as well. So he decided to go ahead and ask.

Authors note

_I hope you guys have liked this story so far. If you read it please make sure you send me reviews. I wish that they continued to make Lizzie Mcguire but they didn't so here is the story that will make you wish that 2!_

Chapter 2

It was the night before FOURTH of JULY and Lizzie asked Gordo if he wanted to see the Fireworks with her. He said "I love to". Lizzie was so excited. She bought new shorts and shoes, just for Gordo! 8:45 rolled around and Lizzie hadn't seen Gordo, she called him she emailed him, she even called Gordo's Grandma to see if he was their, but he wasn't! Lizzie was so ticked off! She decided to not let Gordo get to her so she decided to go without him. When Lizzie got there she saw this really tall dark and handsome guy. So she walked over to him and said "Are you with anyone tonite"? "No, why",said the stranger. "I just wanted to hang out tonite because my friend left me",said Lizzie.

"O.k",said the stranger. "Whats your name", asked Lizzie. "Daniel", he replied. "I'm Lizzie", she said. "Lets sit down and watch the Fireworks", said Daniel. "Sure", said Lizzie. So Lizzie and Daniel sat down and watched the Fireworks. Then out of nowhere Daniel turned around and passiontaly kissed Lizzie! Gordo was right behind them and saw the whole thing! He screamed "I hope your happy"! and stormed out of the place. Lizzie was so upset that she got up and left also.

It was the next day and Lizzie and Daniel met up at the mall. They were doing some shopping when Lizzie saw Gordo passed out in the Kitchen departpent. She turned him over and saw all of this red blood all over his body. She paniced and called 911 and she found a bloody sharp knife right next to him! She screamed in horror! The ambulance finally arrived and picked up Gordo. Lizzie came to visit him in the hospital. He was in a coma. She kissed him on the cheek and busted out in tears! She started to pray for him.

Chapter 3

It was three months after Gordos accident. And he was out of his coma. Lizzie was so happy, but Gordo was still mad at her for kissing Daniel. She walked over to Gordos house and knocked on the door three times and nobody answers the door. She left a note on the door that read,_ Gordo I am so sorry for what I did, but I was really hurt because I didn't think you were going to come. Sorry for everything love Lizzie._

As soon as she left Gordo opened the door, Lizzie turned around and jumped in his arms, she was crying and laughing and smiling. She was so happy that Gordo was healthy. She just didn't know if he still loved her. Gordo just gave her a look of pure hatrid. She asked , "Gordo do you still like me"? "Of coarse I do", replied Gordo. "But why did you kiss Daniel, and you just met the guy"? said Gordo with an angry tone in his voise. "I guess because I have never really had a boyfriend before and I thought I was going to end up all alone like an old lady with her cats", screamed Lizzie. "I will always love you said Gordo, "right back atcha", said Lizzie. Well Lizzie and Gordo started dating and they lived Happily ever after! The End Wait I bet your wondering about that Daniel fellow. He got arrested for doing drugs. Now that Lizzie thought about it , he wasn't that cute anyway! THE END


End file.
